El Sacrifico
by GrizGreen
Summary: nick tiene una idea de como salvar a ellis, pero sabe que a ellis no le gustara. nick x ellis, Yaoi. Mi primer fic M, por favor no sean duras conmigo.
1. La promesa

El viaje avía sido muy pesado, disparos, sangre, sesos volando. Hace horas que no conseguimos algún refugio, rochelle y coach se separaron de nosotros. Ese maldito tanque que derrumbo la casa, causo que ellis y yo no pudiéramos continuar y ellos… ¡diablos espero que estén bien!.

No sé cómo vamos a sobrevivir ante esto, Solamente nos queda un botiquín medico, varias balas y una bomba de vomito.

Realmente, no temo por mi vida… ellis es joven y le falta vivir más, tengo que lograr que ellis sobreviva y cuente esto como una de sus historias.

-¡Nick!-

-… que sucede- me inunde en mis pensamientos

-llevamos mucho encerrados en esta casa… crees que… estemos seguros aquí- note el miedo en su voz, quería decirle que no, no estamos seguros aquí, pero no puedo hacerlo

-si… tienes que confiar en que coach y rochelle vendrán, se que nos buscaran – "si es que aun están vivos"

-si confió en ellos… no confió en los zombis que están allá afuera- tenía razón, esos malditos son como sabuesos, detectan tu olor y se van contra ti.

Escuchamos un ruido, aquel ruido de que un tanque está lleno de agua. Boomer. Ellis se asusto, este ultimo día avía sido la piñata de muchos zombis especiales. Me levante y arrastre el ropero de aquel cuarto para cubrir la puerta.

-Nick… -su mirada se entristeció, me preocupo – tengo miedo… siento que… sin rochelle y coach no podemos enfrentarnos a ellos… - me senté en la cama, de frente a ellis- son muchos para dos, ya no nos quedan las suficientes balas para ir a un refugio, la única arma segura es el vomito… pero, nos alcanzarían – no sabía que decirle, tenía la maldita razón, íbamos a morir aquí… pero la única idea que tenia para escapar…

-ellis quiero que me escuches… -apreté mis puños, no tenía el valor de verlo de frente - toma mi arma y… -mire alrededor, tome la silla y la golpe contra la pared, esta se despedazo y tome las patas de la silla- toma esto, además llévate el botiquín. Vas a correr lo más fuerte que puedas y yo distraeré a esos malditos, me cubriré del vomito y te daré tiempo de que llegues a un refugio –

-¡QUE, NO PUEDES HACER ESO NICK!- sabía que no le iba a gustar la idea – no puedes… NO PUEDES-

-¡ELLIS CALLATE!- se asusto, no debí gritarle – tu mereces vivir más que yo, aun eres joven… por favor no lo hagas mas difícil – deje todas mis cosas en la cama para que las tomara y solo me lleve la bomba.

-Nick… -me tomo del brazo, solo miraba el piso- si haces esto, será la última vez que te vea – vi como callo una gota de agua en el piso, estaba llorando… por mí. –yo realmente te considero… tu igual… mereces vivir igual… que yo, no me puedes dejar s.. Solo –su voz se quebró, lo hice llorar… es la primera vez que hago llorar a alguien por hacer algo bueno.

-no… yo no meresco vivir… -tome aire- siempre le hago daño a las personas que conozco- muchas imágenes pasaron por mi cabeza, novias, más bien mujeres que conocí y peleas en bares, traiciones, borracheras y golpizas. Mi vida nunca fue buena.

-es… ¡es mentira!- me miro enojado y eso me asusto de su parte- nunca me has hecho daño, siempre me ayudas a mi… a pesar de que hago las cosas mal, se que tu eres una buena persona- sonreí, nunca, nadie me avía dicho tales palabras… realmente sentía que por fin, hice algo bien.

-sabes- se sentó en la cama- a pesar de que me vea popular con las chicas… -sonreí ante su comentario- nunca he estado con una… mujer-

-¿nunca has tenido novia?- me burle un poco, me miro y solo me senté alado de el- eres… virgen-

-s…si- su rostro se puso rojo como un tomate, realmente no tenia porque avergonzarse

-y quieres que te platique… como es estar con una... –

-¡NO!- me asusto, y no debería gritar- yo… yo quiero… yo… -

Su notorio nerviosismo me hico notar lo que quería – yo tampoco he estado con un hombre- me miro y se puso más rojo de lo que se puede.

Lo mire a los ojos y con mi mano le quite la gorra, dejándola a un lado de nosotros, baje mi mano, rosando la yema de mis dedos en su mejilla, se estremeció y sonreí. Lentamente acerque mi rostro al suyo, deteniéndome para que nuestros labios se rosaran.

Le di un beso delicadamente, no quería espantarlo, ellis cerró sus ojos y solo me siguió el paso, pase mi mano por su nuca para acercarlo más, el beso se torno más apasionado y ellis empezó a temblar, me sujeto la cara con sus manos tan suaves, a pesar de trabajar en un taller sus manos… son demasiado suaves.

Lentamente lo a recosté en la cama, aun con los ojos cerrados, me senté en su cintura y me quite mi saco blanco, lo observe… temblaba y no quería verme, reí en voz baja y abrió lentamente uno de sus ojos.

-estoy… haciendo algo mal-

-¿he?... no, solo que… pareces una chica- a esta ultima reí, ellis se sonrojo.

Lentamente aprisionaba a ellis entre la cama, regresamos a los besos y pase lentamente mis manos por su pecho, despojándolo de su camisa…

Baje besando su cuello, escuche un leve gemido, continúe hasta su pecho lamiendo sus pezones, ellis temblaba, me miro y se dio cuenta que bajaba a su zona más sensible, no quería apresurar las cosas, realmente disfrutaba esto, pero esos zombis no se iban a detener.

Desabroche sus pantalones y le baje todo el mono hasta sus rodillas, dejándolo en sus bóxers, pase mi lengua por estos, ellis curveo un poco su cadera por el contacto, pose mis manos en su entre pierna masajeándola lentamente, mientras lo besaba apasionadamente, entre besos se escuchaban sus quejidos por el movimiento de mis manos, no pude mas…

-ellis… - le susurre al odio, este se estremeció mas- quítame toda la ropa-

Sin decirme más, sus temblorosas manos empezaron a quitarme la camisa, sonreí ante su rostro totalmente rojo.

Al quedar los dos totalmente desnudos, pasaba por todo su cuerpo mis manos mientras besaba su cuello, ellis me sujetaba de la espalda con fuerza, mis manos bajaron rápidamente sin que yo me controlara, masajeando rápidamente su entrada.

Lentamente metí un dedo, ellis grito levemente…

-te lastimo-

-n… no – su respiración es agitada- co… continua –me susurro – por favor-

Otro dedo dentro lentamente, ellis me apretó de los hombros, sus gemidos y su pecho tan agitado me hico hacer el movimiento más rápido, lo tome de la cadera y lo senté en mis piernas, lo tome de la cabeza para que nos viéramos a los ojos…

-ellis… - mi respiración, no lo avía notado.

Lo tumbe en la cama y lo penetre con fuerza, empezando a moverme rápidamente dentro de su…

-¡oh… e... ellis, que extreño!-

-ca… ¡ahh!... –

Me movía mas rápido, más rápido, no quería detenerme, ellis era más placentero que cualquier mujer con la que estuve. Lentamente bajaba mi ritmo, ellis soltó un gruñido de que no le pareció…

-lo hare más rápido… si dices mi nombre- mi cabello ahora se encontraba despeinado por los agarres de ellis, tapaba la mayoría de mi visión

-yo… per... – me movi mas lento- ah…-

-si no quieres, me detengo- mi sonrisa de burla, hasta yo la note

-así no funciona- evadió mi mirada- las chicas dicen el nombre de con quien lo hacen cuando… -se sonrojo mas- cuando… tienen un orgasmo- eso realmente me golpeo

-quieres decir, que todo lo que hice… - me acerque mas a su rostro- no te causo el suficiente placer – apreté con poca fuerza su miembro.

-¡ah!... no… no quise decir eso… solo… q…que- no quería dejarlo hablar, movía su miembro en mis manos como si fuera un juguete

-eso me dio en mi ego ellis… - me acerque a su oído- y me las vas a pagar-

Con mi mano libre me sujete de la pared y empecé a golpear con mi cadera, haciendo los movimientos más bruscos, mientras con mi mano masturbaba el miembro de ellis sin piedad. Sus gemidos eran más, sus manos se aferraron a las sabanas y su cadera se pegaba más a la mía…

-¡ah… ni… AH… NICK MAS!-

Escuchar mi nombre me existo mas y perdí el control, tomándolo de las caderas lo movía mas a mi ritmo, ellis ya no sabía de donde agarrarse, hasta que dio un último gemido al sentir el liquido corriendo por su pecho y el mío dentro de el.

Me separe de él, tumbándome alado de él, ellis me miro, los dos estábamos bañados en sudor…

-no me veas… - sonreí-

-Nick… no lo hagas, yo… -giro, ocultando su rostro entre mi hombro y la cama- planeaba irme contigo después de que nos rescataran-

Acaricie su cabello castaño, lo abrase y ellis a mi…

-no hay suficientes balas, solo hay un botiquín – tome su rostro- si vamos los dos juntos, no sobreviviremos… y lo sabes- ellis soltó unas cuantas lagrimas y me abrazo con fuerza.

Duramos así unos minutos, tuvimos que separarnos ya que se escucho mucho movimiento afuera, cada quien se visto y obligando a ellis, tuve que darle las cosas.

Me dirigía a quitar el gran ropero, pero me detuvo abrazándome por la espalda, escuchaba su leve llanto.

-yo igual quiero estar contigo ellis…- no me respondió, si hablaba, el sentimiento le ganaría y rompería en llanto. Se me vino una idea a mi mente…

-ellis te prometo sobrevivir… regresare, pero tú tienes que prometerme que iras a ese refugio y buscaras a rochelle y coach – gire- prométemelo – su ojos rojos y una leve sonrisa por lo que le dije, se hicieron notorias

-te lo prometo… pero tienes que jurarlo, regresaras… nada de que te moriste- reí ante tal comentario

-te lo juro, no moriré –

Quite el ropero y rápidamente abrí la puerta…

Corrí tan fuerte como pude, una manada de zombis me miro…

-¡VENGAN A MI BASTARDOS!- rápidamente abrí el vomito y me lo rosee, todos se fueron contra mí, gire y los vi a todos. Pero mi mirada solo se clavo den la espalda de ellis, el cual corría en contra… lo vi, giro su cabeza, lloraba…

"tengo una razón por la que vivir más tiempo, se que regresare ellis, no sé cómo, pero regresare con vida"

¿Continuara?


	2. La Recompensa

"te prometo que regresare con vida"

Resonaron en cada bala sus palabras, en cada herida y en cada minuto. En el momento en el que corrí, mis lagrimas brotaron de tristeza porque su plan funciono, llegue al refugio y no más de una hora rochelle y coach llegaron.

Rochelle me abrazo de felicidad, coach me golpeo un poco el hombro. Me preguntaron por Nick… yo solo rompí en llanto mientras intentaba decir lo que paso… duramos en silencio unos minutos, tomamos nuestras armas y el botiquín.

Coach me pregunto que si podía continuar…

"tengo que continuar, Nick dio la vida por mi… ahora mi vida le pertenece."

Varias manadas de zombis nos atacaron, tanques, bommers, hunters y esas… como dice Nick "sus ex novias". Logramos llegar completos al puente, nunca esperamos que estuviera infestado de tanto zombi, coach fue el más herido, se termino rompiendo el hombro, pero rochelle y yo no lo dejamos atrás.

Al ver el helicóptero militar hay mi corazón se acelero, mire a todos lados, Nick no se veía en ningún lado…

"ellis sube… van a destruir el puente"

No, no pueden, aun Nick… Nick lo prometió. ¡Donde demonios esta! Mi mente se segó… camine legos de ahí. Coach aun herido me tomo con fuerza y me aventó dentro, despegamos, grite el nombre de Nick, rochelle me abrazo con fuerza, "ellis, el está en un mejor lugar".

Mis heridas, el dolor de perder a Nick causo que me desmayara. No supe de mí durante un buen tiempo.

"sus signos vitales son buenos, sus heridas están limpias… no está infectado" voces, ruidos extraños y unos leves gritos

"es el sobreviviente número 6 con inmunidad a los infectados. Sáquenle sangre y pónganla con las demás" mi cuerpo lo siento tan calmado, pero porque no puedo despertar, porque.

"ellis… ellis" esa voz

"ro… roch…"

"cálmate, estas bien, muy cansado pero bien"

"coach… esa bien"

"aquí estoy crio…" me levante, quería verlos… me encontraba, todos nos en contrbamos en un hospital… pero no estamos solos

"no te angusties" rochelle me ayudo a acomodarme en la cama "ellos son los otros sobrevivientes"

"ustedes" mi corazón se acelero y la maquina lo hico muy notorio" vieron a un hombre de traje blanco, su nombre es Nick"

Se vieron entre ellos, y una chica de chaqueta rosa solamente me dijo no. Intente levantarme, coach me lo quiso impedir, pero tenía que caminar…

Salí al pasillo, herido por todos lados, camillas, llanto. Camine hasta encontrar la salida, la cual muchas enfermeras corrían apuradas. Salí fuera del hospital y observe como los militares ayudaban a las personas, helicópteros destruidos… camine mas lejos, donde se veía una ciudad destruida y a lo lejos el puente… por el lugar donde el prometió llegar y…

"no cumpliste tu promesa" mi corazón, sentía como lo comprimía mi pecho, mis manos temblaban y solo lagrimas corrían por mi rostro.

Lentamente camine al frente, veía la ciudad donde están… esos hijos de puta que mataron a Nick.

Pensé… Nick ahora es un zombi… sufrió mucho, pensó en mi… sentí en mis piernas frio, observe y tenia cubiertas hasta las rodillas de agua. Camine sin pensar, atrás escuche a rochelle…

"ven ellis… tienes que comer" me tomo de la mano y como aquellos moustros, camine.

El comedor un lugar el cual… realmente se encontraba desierto. Solo rochelle, coach y yo nos encontramos comiendo. Por fin tenía enfrente de mí un pollo frito y puré de papa, claro con un buen fresco frio… ya extrañaba esto y mucho.

Rochelle tenía en su plato una sopa de res con una pasta italiana y un jugo de naranja de un litro. Coach chocolate por montón, hamburguesas como unas 7 y un refresco de dos litros miedo.

Nos sentíamos reyes… pero aun así, siempre pensé en Nick, claro al ver la comida solo pensé en ella, pero siempre Nick alado… como el puré.

Mire a la ventana y llovía, solo continúe comiendo. Al terminar de comerme el puré de papa, se escucho una alarma y al fondo un helicóptero… mi corazón salto, ¿porque?... me levante y mire, rochelle y coach no notaron la falta de mi presencia…

"ellis ¿que haces?" bueno… solo un poco.

"me da un poco… de curiosidad." Salí del comedor y camine hasta el pasillo principal.

En la puerta observe como el helicóptero bajo cuerpos, ¿policías?... pero escuche de una enfermera que eran nuevos sobrevivientes…

Corrí al helicóptero, unos militares me detuvieron, mire… uno tenía algo blanco.

"NICK" grite con desesperación

"¿conoce a alguien de ahí?"

Me soltaron, mire el cuerpo respirando, lleno de sangre, heridas… y esos anillos en la mano. Pedí auxilio para Nick, un doctor me pregunto muchas cosas, al final ayudaron a Nick.

"está muy herido… la de su pecho me preocupa mucho" lo mire "enfermera, un quirófano"

Seis horas fueron de miedo, lagrimas y risas de alegría por saber que Nick regreso y que podría morir en este hospital. Rochelle y coach… no dude en decirles que Nick está vivo, pero grave. Los tres no nos despegamos de la puerta del quirofano.

30 minutos después salió el doctor.

"ustedes ¿son del señor Nick?" me levante rápidamente

"sus amigos… el estuvo con nosotros durante el camino… hasta que… se sacrifico" quisieron rodar lagrimas

"un plan muy… arriesgado, le causo heridas graves, por poco se desangra completamente, mordeduras… pero no está infectado, la de su pecho… es extraña, que tipo de moustros son los que están hay"

"no quiere saber" coach hablo, mientras rochelle y yo miramos por la ventanilla "podemos verlo"

"solo uno… no quiero que lo altere tantas presencias" el doctor se retiro y rochelle me miro. Coach solo sonrió y me empujo dentro del cuarto.

Lo mire desde ahí. Todo su cuerpo vendado, oxigeno, esa máquina ruidosa y la bolsita de sangre, el lugar más tenso… pero el rostro de Nick, se ve tan calmado y lindo. Camine lentamente, deslice mis manos por la camilla hasta rosar mis dedos con los de Nick… y lo mire.

"ya me miraste mucho no" me sobresalte, no espere su reacción tan rápida

"Nick… como te sientes" tome la silla más cercana y me acerque a la cama

"Como si millones de zombis me comieran" me sonrió y yo solo me enoje "bromeo… aunque, eso paso hahaha… ¡ah!" me asuste y quite mis manos de su brazo, pensando que le hice daño

"como sobreviviste a… todo eso"

"vamos… si Salí vivo de las vegas… porque aquí no" tomo mi mano con fuerza "además… tenia, una promesa que cumplir"

"me diste un gran, GRAN susto" sentí como mi cara ardía "igual coach y rochelle se preocuparon por ti"

"me alegro de que todos estén bien" lentamente intento levantarse, tome una almohada para acomodarlo, miro su pecho y quito unas cuantas vendas "ah ya me acuerdo… malditas brujas de perra"

Nick duro ocho días en terapia intensiva, después lo movieron con los demás sobrevivientes, hay nos hicimos amigos de los demás y claro todos empezamos a cuestionar a Nick de cómo sobrevivió.

"bien… les contare, dios" se sentó y me miro, me senté alado de él "todo empezó cuando ellis y yo…" claro… no contaría esa parte donde… Nick y yo… o sí?

Continuara….


	3. El final

He de confesar que no fue duro escapar de esa horda de zombis…

Cuando corrí y mire por última vez, solo observe como ellis corría, sentí que no me despedí adecuadamente… pero ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse… tome el vomito de Boomer y me bañe en el… ¡oh sí que apestaba! La mayor parte de los zombis me siguieron, corrí, corrí hasta que gire por un pasillo y entre en una hamburguesería.

-coach desearía estar aquí-

Cerré la puerta, por lo menos me daría el suficiente tiempo para escapar, salir por la puerta trasera y vi algo que mis ojos no podían creer…

-ostia puta… - un gran camión de alguna carnicería que fue a dejar la carne de hamburguesa, abrí la puerta del piloto y hay estaba… un cadáver y en su cintura, las llaves de mi salvación –tal vez si vea a ellis de nuevo-

Arranque el camión rápidamente y como pude me abrí paso entre las calles, uno que otro smoker creía que podría atraparme y mate a una witch por el camino.

Pensé que podría llegar hasta el puente, pero la mala suerte siempre esta de mi parte. El camino se había terminado, lo que más me preocupaba en ese momento era el maldito olor a vomito en mi ropa, observe a mi alrededor rápidamente y…

-mmm… ¿esto se pone mejor o peor?- a una cuadra vi una armería, aunque el camino sí que era algo "difícil". Un hunter y unos cuantos zombis – como llegare hasta hay - en ese momento me acorde de aquella vez que coach encontró una hamburguesa, los zombis se volvieron locos, al parecer la carne es algo que les gusta y por suerte yo tenía mucha aquí.

Tome varios trozos de carnes, los hice una enorme bola, apestosa y podrida de carne, tenía que lanzarla bien, si fallaba moriría a manos de ese hunter u otro zombi que es atraído por la carne. Me prepare y con todas mis fuerzas logre lanzar la bola de carne a un techo, los zombis corrieron como locos y empezaron a subir por la pared, empezó a correr y…

-ufff eso si que hace que me moje los pantalones- cerré la puerta y monte una muralla con cajas de municiones.

Lo primero que tenía que hacer era buscar ropa y por suerte encontré unos pantalones de vestir negros, una camisa blanca y un chaleco negro…

-¿Por qué esta ropa esta aquí?... en fin, lo importante es que me veo bien y… ya no apesto- regrese por los armas y tome rifle, una magnum y las suficientes municiones, claro todo en una pequeña mochila que encontré por ahí…

-estoy bien, tengo armas, ropa nueva, pero… afuera está lleno de esos malditos arrastrados… - busque un mapa por el lugar, pero nada… tenía que idear algún plan.

-¡ porque no se me ocurre nada!- me tome de la cabeza con fuerza, sentía que ya estaba casi muerto… pero sin duda tenía que hacer algo, no importaba que tan arriesgado fuera, al fin y al cabo ya había escapado de… prisión.

Tome varias bombas, abrí la puerta trasera de aquel lugar y rápidamente lance una bomba, el ruido de la activación atrajo a varios zombis, corrí, escuche a lo lejos como exploto, empezaron a seguirme y lance otra bomba, fue así sobreviví hasta llegar a una escuela, entre en aquel lugar, extrañamente la puerta no se encontraba con una muralla para evitar ser abierta, normalmente las escuelas son centros de evacuación.

Entre y cerré la puerta, corrí hasta el fondo del pasillo y encontré unas escaleras que daban al segundo piso y también… a un sótano.

-cuando estaba en la escuela tenían un túnel debajo de la escuela… si no mal recuerdo era usado por si se creaba algún caos afuera de la escuela… no confió ir a ese lugar, puede que… - pero no me dio tiempo de pensar, la puerta se abrió rápidamente, sabía que si subía me quedaría atapado, igual si bajaba… pero tenía que arriesgarme.

Baje rápidamente y encontré lo que sospechaba, un pasillo largo, tal vez, solo tal vez ese sería mi salida. Al principio no estaba tan oscuro hasta que llegue mas lejos, los focos parpadeaban mucho y… sentía un miedo atroz por lo que me pudiera encontrar.

-carajo… -golpe con fuerza la pequeña linterna que traía- bien… es poca luz, pero algo es algo- sin duda creí estar bien, ya llevaba un buen tramo sin escuchar algún ruido… pero claro… yo y mi bocota.

-no me jodas… - y hay vi una witch, sola recargada en la pared, solo que esta no lloraba, solo estaba quieta.

Camine poco a poco pegándome de el otro extremó de la pared, pensé que si pasaba sigilosamente no se daría cuenta, aunque quien diría que la vida me daría una sorpresa como estas…

-quien eres tu… - la witch empezó a hablar- ¿hola?-

-Ho… hola- temi por mi vida, tal vez sea falso, tal vez este alucinando

-eres… un inmune-

-si… y tu ¿eres?- no sabía si eso la podría ofender o que se yo.

-yo… soy un infectado pero… yo no soy como los demás… por favor no me tengas miedo- se escuchaba sincera, así que me calme

-me asusto más que me hablaras… y ¿porque estás aquí?-

-vi a unas personas dispararle a una mujer que se parece a mi… una infectada, me dio miedo y me escondí aquí- eso pudo ablandarme el corazón

-comprendo… y ¿Por qué no me miras?... me tienes miedo, no te voy a hacer nada- si me atacaba sí, no dudaría en dispararle.

-¡eh!... yo doy miedo… - se giro poco a poco y si, era una witch pero se veía muy calmada, no gruñendo como las que me encontré - ¿tú qué haces aquí?

-me separe de mis compañeros para salvarlos y ahora… intento salir de aquí-

-si quieres… te puedo ayudar- woo eso sí que sería algo… raro o ¿genial?

-en serio… no me estás jugando una broma-

-jiji no… - oh su risa es como una niña, aterradora niña- mira… más adelante esta muy oscuro y yo puedo ver por dónde vamos y mas mejor… se cuantos infectados hay al final-

-eres la primer buena noticia que me toca hoy- le sonreí alegre, mi sonrisa cautivadora.

La wi… la amiga, me dijo que la tomara de los hombros, durante el camino me indicaba a donde disparar para matar a los zombis y íbamos platicando cosas… no tiene tanta importancia.

-¡ya veo la luz!- sin duda la luz al final del camino oscuro, con un cielo de zombis.

-aquí afuera vas a encontrar un puente, creo que te puede ayudar… me gusto mucho conocerte Nick-

-muchas gracias por tu ayuda Laura- le tome la barbilla, solo miraba al piso, como que con pena… -no quieres venir conmigo… tal vez tengan la cura-

-no… podría convertirme en un conejillo de indias... – tenía razón, los de CEDA son unos hijos de puta.

-… espero que te cuides bien y si es posible… te prometo volver por ti- y hice lo que todo caballero tenía que hacer… la tome y le di un beso… note un leve sonrojo, eso me subió el ego y los ánimos de ver eso en otra persona.

Camine como unos 2 kilómetros, realmente no se si estoy en lo correcto pero supongo que son. Al llegar a la valla sabía que estaba a un paso mas cercas de llegar al final.

-ya no se… -me deje caer y sentí que todas mis fuerzas se desvanecían, observe el puente, totalmente destruido – como… ¡carajos regresare! – mire mis manos llenas de sangre, ralamente perdí todas mis esperanzas en regresar.

Escuche un ruido, un gruñido y mire detrás de mi... una enorme pantera negra me miraba ferozmente, su cuerpo se encontraba carcomido y su pata trasera izquierda era un hueso con pedazos de carne colgando.

Me levante poco a poco tratando de pensar que es un animal después de todo, una pantera zombi. Tente mi mano y solo tenía un cartucho, y solo me quedaba un pedazo de madera en la mano, respire y camine lentamente asía atrás, pero este animal dio unos pasos asía delante.

-moriré… pero… - gire rápido y me eche a correr, no mire asía atrás, con el ruido de ese animal tenía como suficiente- pensando que así podía librarme de esta al ver un carro, sucedió lo que todos piensan o pasa en las películas.

Antes de llegar al carro la pantera se me echo enzima.

Sentí sus garras en mi espaldas para después sentir aquel ardor en mi hombro por la mordida de la pantera, al final cerré los ojos y tuve mi último pensamiento para dejarme llevar por la muerte.

No me di cuenta de lo que paso, solo escuche unos disparos y varias voces, las cuales me hablaban, yo solo respondía lo necesario…

-soy inmune- a pesar de que fuera tan notoria la mordida. No escuche nada ya que al abrir los ojos solo me vi en un helicóptero rodeado de militares, para después estar aquí hablando sobre esto.

-woo Nick eres la ostia- ellis salto a abrasar a Nick, el cual se quejo ya por sus heridas.

-bendito sea que todo estuvo bien- rochelle sonreía feliz

- y… ¿esa witch, que abra pasado con ella?- coach preguntaba mientras comía algo de chocolate

-no se… solo espero que este bien- Nick pensó en lo peor, esa witch le salvo la vida y se lo debía.

Rochelle y coach salieron del cuarto dejando a Nick y ellis platicando, en si a ellis platicando.

-y se escuchaba ¡PUUUM! Donde exploto y salieron volando pedazos de puente y… - ellis no pudo terminar ya que Nick le tapo la boca

-hablas mucho y poca acción- decía enojado

-¿he? ah que te refieres Nick-

Nick tomo poco delicadamente ( LOL) la nuca de ellis para plantarle un beso el cual fue dulce, lo soltó y Nick le sonrió

-te hizo una promesa y la voy a cumplir- mientras miraba divertido la cara de ellis

-Nick… yo… - quiso ocultar su rostro en su gorra, pero eso era casi imposible. Ellis abrazo a Nick y posos su rostro en el pecho vendado de Nick –cuando te recuperes vamos a la playa-

Nick rio ante tal cosa- claro- y solo abraso a ellis.

Y fin… hahaha realmente me tarde al hacer este capítulo, pero no me llegaba la inspiración para hacerlo, así que… ¡GRACIAS POR LEER! Y por esperar :D


End file.
